The Slytherin Law
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: Voldemort finds a loophole in the law. He is now a free man and the ministry can do absolutely nothing as he openly gathers forces. Oh, and he also wants to become Lord Slytherin. The only problem being that to claim the title you need a heir. One who can speak parsletongue. Luckily Slytherin made a law for a situation like this. A law that is in Voldemort's favour. OotP plz read )
1. Innocent?

**Hi, there! I'm the girl who wrote this. (get it?)**

**I know nothing much happens in this chapter, but heres the story is my not on the top of my priorities. I'm writing other stuff elsewhere. **

**So, if you want the next chapter quickly review. Show me if** **you appreciate this=)**

Voldemort took a sip of champainge and leaned back in the comfy Slytherin green armchair. A self satisfied smirk played across his lips.

He still could not believe that the ministry has missed such a giant loop hole. Well, there never was a situation like this before, but still….

He could not wait to see the Prophet tomorrow. Ha! There was no way that the ministry was going to be able to hide this. He gave Fudge a week at most after this news came out.

Everyone would know and worst of all they would be able to do nothing about it as he claimed his Slytherin heritage. Of course there was the small problem of finding an heir since it was compulsory to have one claim lordship of Slytherin. But, even that had not been so hard.

Oh, sure it was going to be quite a struggle, but he knew that for once in his life the law was on his side. Oh, if his plan worked…shame the poor ministry. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost being the key word of course.

The wizading world would lose all confidence in the ministry and poor, poor Harry Potter.

Voldemort could not wait to see his face when he finally found out about the part involving him.

Voldemort took another sip of champainge.

Yes, everything was working out very nicely.

888

"She's mad. Completely bonkers…" whispered Ron as they watched Umbridge decorate her note pad with pink cat stickers.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class Mr. Weasley?" said a sugary, girlish voice.

Ron looked down. "Nothing professor." He said glumly. Harry gave a sympathetic smile.

"And Mr. Potter why are you smiling? I think that you and Mr. Weasley are making jokes in an important class. Even if you don't want to I'm sure some of the other students would like to learn. I think another two nights each of detention would do very nicely." Umbridge gave a smile that reminded Harry of a particulary large toad. These days he honestly wondered which he hated most. Umbridge or Snape.

It was a close competition.

The rest of the class dragged on as usual. Harry was sure that he fell asleep about three times.

When the bell finally rang he and Ron were the first students out of the door. "Ugh, finally I didn't think I was going to make make it." Muttered Ron.

Harry gave a nod in agreement. "Comon lets go get some lunch. I'm starved."

"Really, she has problems…" Ron said as he piled some gravy and pie onto his plate.

"Yea and she says I need help. Look who is talking!" Harry said. Somehow just joking around with Ron made his day a lot better. Last night he had not gotten any sleep. Voldemort had been in one of his moods again. For some reason he was happy this time.

Well, Voldemort being happy could not spell anything good. Harry miserably bit into a potato. "Hey, you guys!" said a voice from behind them. Harry and Ron looked around.

"Oh, hi Hermione!" said Harry. Ron a made a gurgling noise as he was too busy stuffing his face with food. "Really Hermione don't tell me you have just been to the library?"

"Well, I just needed to go a few books. Nothing much."

Ron gave a loud sigh. "Really Hermione…"

"Just because you don't have the attention span of a gorilla does not mean that the rest of us are the same." Hermione said irritated.

Ron made an indignant noise, but his mouth was to full to say anything else.

"Oh, look here comes the owls." Hermione said quickly changing the subject.

Soon the table was a mess of talons and feathers. A tawny owl landed on Hermione's shoulder. She carefully untied the Prophet around its leg and placed a galleon in the pouch around its leg. "Hermione do you really still read that?" Ron asked looking annoyed.

"Better we find out whatever they publish ourselves. I'm tired of finding out everything from the Slytherins." Harry had to agree with her.

Suddenly Hermione gasped. "Did you also choke on the pie?" asked Ron concernedly.

"No...Harry, Ron look at this!" she pushed the Prophet over to them. They leaned over and read the headline.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS AND CAN NOT BE FOUND GUILTY OF ANY CRIMES DUE TO LOOP HOLE!_

_After denying that the feared dark wizard known as Lord V******** returned for six months the minister made an official statement last night that the dark lord had indeed returned. This claim can be supported by numerous ministry employees that saw the dark lord appear at the ministry last night on for unknown reasons. I was even more shocked and outraged when I heard that the dark wizard cannot be lawfully arrested. Since he was technically reborn he cannot be held responsible for any crimes he may have comitted in his previous life. For more on this loophole turn to page 5. It was also found out that Lord you-know-who can actually be arrested for practicing unforgivables on Harry Potter last year. But, unfortunately the ministry already claimed Mr. Potter as not mentally stable. Thus any evidence he can give will be void. For more on what happened to Mr. Potter turn to page 3. We also realized that Lord ********** did not go to the ministry last night to simply show himself. Was there another reason? For speculations turn to page 6…_

Shocked Harry stopped reading. Was it even possible for the ministry to mess up _that _badly?

What!?

"I can't believe it…" Ron whispered, "Merlin's beard how did they let that happen? Is it even possible to mess up that badly?"

Harry realized that most of the students were either whispering among themselves, reading a borrowed Prophet or staring at him. "Comon Ron, Hermione lets go somewhere else."

They nodded and the trio left the hall. "Hermione do you think that Voldemort can actually…like be free and not accused of anything due to that loophole?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. Just how could they let this happen?" Hermione said in a shocked voice.

"Well, that's what I want to know!" Harry exclaimed angrily, "How do they manage to get Sirius, an innocent man in jail for twelve years. How do they punish me like this and the dementor trail! But, here comes Voldemort. Oh, whoops we just can't arrest him can we. Of you go! Hope you find some nice muggles to torture! What the hell!"

"I know right! It's pathetic!" Ron agreed.

"Ok, let's go to the library and try and find a way to get Voldemort." Suggested Hermione.

"See there! We fifteen year old kids now have to go do something cause the ministry is stupid incompetent fools!" Harry ranted. (with good reason too)

As the trio made their way back to the castle a barn owl made an elegant swoop and landed on Harry's arm. Harry gently untied the letter and let the owl go, but he almost immediately started shouting again as he saw the logo on the letter. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "It's from the ministry of magic. I might as well open it!"

Harry ripped the letter open and read the first few lines. Then he became very pale and fainted on the spot. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is this letter about…?" Ron asked. Then he also became very pale. "Hermione you better take a look at this."

Hermione looked up from where she was crouched next to Harry who was beginning to wake up. Hesitantly she took the letter and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have to inform you that a claim has been made for your guardianship by Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. There will be a court case on Friday the 13__th__ to discuss the guardianship of Harry James Potter. Mr. Riddle has a very valid claim since an ancient law states that any heir of Slytherin will be able to claim any other parsel tongue as his heir. _

_Ministry officials will be fetching you from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Friday the 13__th__._

_Sincerely_

_Milanda Trufly_

_Head of the child Care and Welfare department._

"Oh." said Hermione.

**Ok, there it is! My first HP fanfic. If you want the next chapter quickly remember to review! If you don't really like the story...then WHHAAAaaaaa *bursts into tears***

**Thx for reading!**

**=)**


	2. Lucuis Malfoy

**Hello! **

**Thx so much to:**

**Stromsten, FandomLoveCouture and whoever guest was! Thx for reviewing! It's your fault that this chapter is up so soon! =)**

**Btw thx Stromsten I also realized it. It was supposed to be Mr., but I spelt it like in home language. oops=)**

"But, that would mean…Hermione he'd kill me!" Harry said.

"Well, I'm not sure if he will be able to actually kill you if you were his heir. Unless he wanted to lose his lordship. But, I'm pretty sure he could torture you though."

"What! But, the ministry know he'll torture me. Hey maybe he does not even want to become lord of Slytherin. He just wants to get me!" Harry said. "If the ministry lets this happen..."

"They might not really have a choice, Harry. You see if the law was made by Slytherin himself it might actually have some curse on it. If the ministry refuses to enforce it, they might get cursed and knowing Slytherin it would not be nice."

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. "So, what your're saying is that no matter what Voldemort can basically adopt me and I have no choice what so ever." He said miserably.

"Well, If you could prove he is not a good guardian then it would obviously be within the law to take you away." Hermione said hopefully.

"Can't you just do something to make Voldemort flip and do something illegal? Then you would be taken away, right?" Ron said looking quite proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

Harry gave a dark laugh. "Oh, yes because I definitely want him to flip and crucio me, Ron! Hurrah, what a genius idea!"

In afterthought Ron realized that it was quite stupid. "Oh, sorry I did not look at it like that. Maybe you could fake it?"

"Well, then Ron the ministry would still be able to do nothing!" Harry said angrily.

"Hey, wait. That could actually work! If the ministry does not know the truth then the curse won't work!" said Hermione.

"Maybe, but do you really think he might actually be able to adopt me?" Harry asked in a voice filled with disbelief. Even though they had been discussing it for days the whole idea still seemed crazy.

888

"All please turn to page 56 in your handbooks."said Snape glaring at two boys who had been whispering.

Harry watched Ron search through the pages. They had decided to share a book. That at least gave them a reason to whisper. Harry shivered. The dungeon was just as cold as always. "I always knew Snape was a zombie! That is the only way he'd be able to survive down here." Harry muttered.

Ron laughed. "Ron, no!" Harry frantically whispered, but Ron had already thrown the Speckled Toadstools in the potion.

Harry grabbed Ron and pushed him under the desk just as the potion exploded. The whole class screamed as they were covered in luminous green gloop. "Ow!" Harry said as he brushed some of the liquid from his fingers. His hands were covered in burn marks. Luckily their cloaks had protected them.

He looked at the rest of the class. Except for some minor burn marks everyone seemed okay. "Potter, Weasley!" Snape seemed angry beyond words as he stormed towards them. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, professor." They said together. Snape glared at them. "Oh, can you believe it the famous Harry Potter and his friend just lost Gryffindor's last 200 points!"

All the Gryffindors groaned and shot them angry glances. "Now we can all start over again. Get started!" Snape snapped. (get it? =D)

Everyone kept giving them angry looks, the Slytherins now included. Harry wished he could be somewhere else. It looked like is wish was about to come true.

Just not in the way he wanted it.

Someone knocked on the door. An annoyed Snape pointed his wand at the door, it was flung open. "Yes?" Snape asked.

"Severus, how nice to see you again." A silky voice drawled. Harry looked around. Lucius Malfoy smirked at him.

Snape looked just as shocked as Harry was. "May I enquire the reason for joining my class today, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said clearly still in a bad mood.

"Oh, nothing important. I'm simply running an errand for the minister. I'm here to collect Harry Potter for the court case deciding his guardian. It's been moved. Haven't you heard?" Malfoy looked triumphant.

Snape showed no emotion.

Everyone stared at Harry, who realized that he was still covered in green gloop along with everyone else. "What!?"Harry asked going very pale.

"Yes, didn't you get a letter?" Mr. Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"Uh..no..I mean yes! But..What not now!?" Harry said.

"Yes, we are going right now. You might want to get rid of that…potion on your robes." Mr. Malfoy said.

Harry awkwardly wiped his hands on his robes which did not help at all. Lucius Malfoy sighed, then waved his wand and all the green goo dissappeared. "Now if you'd follow me…"

Seeing no other option Harry reluctantly followed Mr. Malfoy to the gates. Mr. Malfoy turned around. "Right, take hold of my arm. We'll have to use side-by-side apparation."

Harry stared. "Uh…what!?"

Mr. Malfoy gave an impatient sigh. "Take hold of my arm."

"No, way. You could take me anywhere!," Harry said,"Plus I'd rather not touch you."

Mr. Malfoy stared at him for a moment before lunging forward and grabbing his arm. Harry only had time to give a startled shriek before he was sucked into the awful blackness of dissappiration.

When they appeared at the ministry Harry gave a unbalanced leap away from Malfoy. Still dizzy from apparating he tumbled down in a flurry of limbs. "You crazy lunatic! You grabbed me! Get away from me!"

"Oh, why I'm so sorry. I did'nt mean to hurt you oh great boy-who-lived." Lucius replied sarcastically.

Harry glared and was just about to tell Mr. Malfoy exactly what he thought of him when he heard a darkly, amused chunkle. "Hello, Lucius, Harry."

Harry looked around.

Oh, hell!

Voldemort.

Right here in the ministry laughing at him. He scrambled backwards. "What the hell are you doing here!" he asked.

"Well, Harry I thought you'd know." Voldemort a gave chilling smile.

Oh, of course! Oh hell! The phycopath was still trying to become his guardian. Harry glared at him. He was actually glad Voldemort had changed his appearance and now looked a lot more like Tom Riddle instead of a cross between a hairless chihuahua and a snake. He smirked. He really should tell Voldemort that description of his old form one day.

"Unfortunatly I have somewhere to be so, Goodbye Lucius! See you soon Harry."

See you soon? Oh, no, the snake faced phyco really thought he was going to adopt him. If he got adopted by Voldemort he'd run away or something! That actually sounded like a good idea.

Harry followed Mr. Malfoy to the elevator.

Yep, if he ever got adopted by Voldemort he would defininately run away.

**Just saying this story is not on the top of my priorities! So, if you like and want the next chapter soon plz**

**review! =)**

**Oh, yea and thx to everyone who faved and followed! =) **

**I luv you guys!**

**Bbbyyyyyeeeee!**


	3. Harry gets Adopted

**Thx so much for all the favs and follows! =)**

**And thx to whoever the guest was who reviewed! This is the second chapter I wrote and posted today! See, If I get reviews I update faster. Favs and follows also count! **

* * *

><p>Harry followed Mr. Malfoy to a courtroom, but it was definitely a much nicer one that the one he had been in previously about the dementor thing. The room was circular and was decorated mostly in silver and black. Harry was sure Voldemort loved it.<p>

"Right, you sit here." Mr. Malfoy ordered. Harry sat down and scanned the room. His heart sank as he saw Umbridge. He looked further. A quarter of the people there were Death Eaters anyway.

He felt a small pain in his scar as his eyes fell on Voldemort. The dark lord was sitting on the far side of the room. Simply going through some papers just like any normal person.

Oh, hell!

Was this really happening? Harry sent a glare at Fudge. All of this was his fault. Well, actually it was shared between Umbridge, Voldemort, Fudge and Snape. Well, Snape was only there because Harry was sure that he really was a spy for Voldemort.

A loud bang ran through the room and a witch in black robes with silver and purple linings stood up. "We are gathered here on the 11th of March to discuss the guardianship of Harry James Potter." Said the magically enhanced voice of Milanda Trufly.

"So, far Harry Potter has been a ward of court and has been living with his deceased mothers's sister."

As soon as his mother was mentioned almost everyone in the room looked at Voldemort and then immediately looked away again. "Since they are muggles and cannot be here today we will ask Harry Potter some questions about where he lives."

So, he was going to have to defend the Dursleys. Still if he had to choose between Voldemort and the Dursleys… He would just have to lie.

"To make sure everyone in this court case tells the truth we have a lie detector. If you look at the right corner of the desk you are sitting at you will see a golden triangle. All you need to do is place your hand on it when you awnser a question."

Well, there goes the idea of lying. "Now, Mr. Potter do you like living with the Dursleys?"

Harry placed his hand on the triangle and did his best to say yes, but it refused to let him. He gave a strangled gasp before saying. "No."

Oh dear.

Milanda Trufly looked at him. Then at the triangle as if expecting something ot be wrong with it. "But, Honestly I'd still rather live with then than with," Harry glared at Voldemort, "him!"

"I see…" she looked like she totally agreed with Harry, but had no other choice to say something else than. "It's not fair to judge him when you don't even know him."

But, her eyes said that she though this whole idea was just as stupid.

"Of course I know him!"

"Uh, unfortunately our records say otherwise since anything that happened before he was reincarnated is void due to that… little opening in the law."

Harry gave his best death glare at everyone in the room. "Right lets continue! Mr. Potter can you give reasons why you don't like living with them.

Harry quickly realized that he just had to leave out some things. "Uh..we don't really get along."

Half of the people in the room scribbled something on their notes. It was quite unnerving.

"Mr. Potter when you stay with your relatives. Where do you sleep?"

This was not good. Harry slowly moved hush hand over the triangle and said, "I don't kno- in the cupboard under the stairs!"

Everyone stared. Oh hell!

And so it went on. Soon he had told them everything. The beatings, and no food and being locked up in the cupboard. Forced to do hard chores and not allowed to finish homework. Everything.

It was a horrible and humiliating experience. And worst of all. He could see Voldemort smiling triumphantly at him.

Even if it was not for the Slytherin Law he would still be taken from the Dursleys. "Ok, that will be all Mr Potter." Melanda Trufly looked at him pityingly.

Everyone looked at him pityingly.

Then they looked at Voldemort and looked at him even more pityingly.

Sometimes Harry hated his life.

"Now, Mr…I mean..uh..Lord Voldemort can you please give us reasons why you should be made Harry's guardian?"

Harry really wondered what Voldemort was going to say.

Voldemort elegantly stood up. "Well, firstly I think that we can all see that Harry staying with his muggle," Voldemort looked disgusted, "relatives is not the best idea. Secondly I have enough money, influence and time to look after Harry _properly._"

Time? Harry was pretty sure Voldemort would have no time. Was'nt he busy trying to take over the world or kill him most of the time. Then he stopped. Irony.

"Thirdly I think that Harry sometimes gets abused by people because he has nobody to stand up for him. For example if you take a look at his right had you will find that professor Dolores Umbridge forced him to use an illegal Blood Quill."

How did Voldemort know that? "Is that true, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave up. "Yes"

Corneluis Broddelwork gave Umbridge an angry glare. " Fourthly, I really think Harry has some problems with authority and manners."

Harry finally lost it. "Me have problems with authority! How dare you! You killed my parents! You, crazy, phychotic bastard!"

Voldemort smirked. "You see my point?"

Harry glared. Wishing he knew how to blast Voldemort of the face of Earth.

"Fifthly," Voldemort went on," Harry really has been through lot and it might be best he gets some professional help. And we can all see that his relatives has done absolutely nothing to help him cope with the loss."

Harry slumped back in his chair. He'd been through a lot because of Voldemort! How dare he say that!

"And lastly I call upon the Law of Slytherin that states that any decendant of Slytherin who wishes to become Lord Slytherin and has filled all other requirements may claim any other parsle tongue as his heir. And since me and Harry are the last two parsle tongues alive there really is not that much of a choice. And let me just remind you that if the ministry does not obey this law there is a curse that will befall on any high ranking ministry officials that knowingly denies this law. I would explain the details of the curse, but it might not be a good idea since there is still an underage wizard in the room." Voldemort looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry glared straight back.

For a moment their eyes were locked, each daring the other to back down.

Then Melanda Trufly asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes, now unless anybody has something else to say the court can make their decision right. Do remember the consequences of breaking the Slytherin Law though…" Voldemort gave a sinister smile.

"Right then." Melanda Truffly said nervously.

Harry felt like they had been waiting for hours. Finally Melanda Truffly stood up. Harry saw that her hands were shaking. "The court has decided that the guardianship of Harry James Potter shall be given to," she closed her eyes, "Lord Voldemort."

Half of the people in the room shouted in protest. Harry sat there. Too shocked to move. This could not be happening. Harry's gaze fell on Voldemort. Voldemort smirked and gave him a small, little wave.

That is when Harry realized that he was only a few metres away from the door.

For a moment he hesitated, the he raced forward, flung the door open…

And ran for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review! =D<strong>

**Here are a few things about this story you should know:**

**1. This is NOT a slash! (I have no idea how to write that + I'm to young.)**

**2. Voldemort will not become nice. (he may become a little better though)**

**3. Half of the Death Eaters are not going to turn nice.**

**Ok, thats all!**

**Cya!**

**:D**

**3. **


	4. Your surname is Waters-Fisher?

**Hello there! Me again! Did you notice that I took forever to update? Well, that's because I got no reviews on the last chapter=( Everyone followed and faved…but no reviews. *cries* *sniff* Well, I hope you guys are happy! Just joking, but if you want the next chapter faster then please review! =) **

**Thanks if you did!=)**

**Ok, here is the next chapter! **

Harry was pretty sure that nobody knew where he the only problem being he did not have any idea of where he was either. He looked at the plain brick walls. There was no indication of where he was.

Great.

His original plan was to escape the ministry, empty his Gringotts vault and leave the country. Actually that was still his plan. Harry stood still for a few moments. Why me?

He finally decided to just take a random route. Hopefully he would find some place he knew.

He raced around a corner...straight into a dark-haired girl with hazel eyes. They both fell down in a tumble of limbs. "Uhhg get of my, you uncivilized baboon! I can't believe I'm being treated like this in Britain!" she shouted for the whole world to hear.

Harry jumped back. "Uh…sorry?" he said awkwardly.

"Yea, sorry for almost killing me! I could have been seriously hurt!" she ranted. Harry thought she was over reacting a bit. "Um.. look I kinda need to go so… bye I think?"

"Yes good bye! I hope to never see you again!" she snarled before turning around and storming back to where she was leaning against the wall before. Harry was just about to walk away when he realized that she might know how to get out of here. Well, great he would have to go talk to her again.

"Um..excuse me?" he asked.

"Ugh! What do you want now? Can't you see I don't wanna be in your presence for longer that I need to?"

Well, that was nice...

"Well, excuse me for being alive! Look the feeling is mutual! I need to get out of here could you just please so me the way? I'm lost." Harry said in an annoyed voice.

She groaned. "Help me someone! Fine I'll show you! You British people could'nt find your way out of a cereal box anyway!"

Harry desperately wanted to say something back, but he gritted his teeth and just gave her a glare. "Fine. Well follow me!" she said and dragged him to one of the many doors that lined the corridor.

After a few minutes Harry began to recognise his surroundings. "Ok, I know where I am you can go now."

She looked like she would leave him for a moment, but then decided against it. "I'll just take you the whole way or you might get lost again!"

Harry wished that they had not taken away his wand. He could think of a lot of very creative spells to cass on her right now.

When the finally arrived at the elevator Harry remembered to late that the whole ministry was probably on the lookout for him. He just let the annoying girl drag him into the lift. When they were inside she pushed some buttons and they began to descend. They were the only people there since most ministry workers were in their offices.

The lift was filled with an awkward silence. "So…" Harry said. "What is your name?"

"Of course! You treat me like your personal tour guide and you don't even know my name! I'm Alana Waters-Fisher!"

Harry gave a strangled giggle. "Waters-Fisher? Really? How did you get that horrible surname!?"

"For your information my mother come from the highly honourable Fisher family and my father comes from the highly honourable and ancient Waters family. We come from America where the wizarding world is not stuck in the middle ages. They wanted to be modern so I have both surnames!" she said in a proud voice.

Harry laughed. "I bet you wish the American wizarding society was stuck in the middle ages! At least you would not have that horrible surname! Although thinking about it…It suits you!"

She was just about to say something when the lift's doors slided open. They were in the entrance hall. "Well, if you can't see the entrance is right there and the floo there!" she pointed at the obvious.

"Well thanks then…Good bye and may we never cross paths again." Harry sneered.

"I feel exactly the same. Good bye!" She was just about to walk away when a voice called, "There!" Two arours grabbed Harry. "Look we're really sorry, but we can't really defy that law. The good thing is that he cannot really hurt you if you're his heir…much."

There was nothing Harry could do. He stared at the wands pointed at him. "Fine…"

"Wait, wait ,wait what is going on here?" a snobbish voice said. Harry groaned as Alana stared at them with a superior look on her face. "Er..nothing."

"Obviously not! Those to people just attacked you…but since they are Arours, you are running from the law! I can't believe it!," she looked at the Arours, "He could have killed me anytime! Your law inforcement sucks. I am going to tell my father!"

Harry was reminded of Malfoy for a split second. "Um… look it's not really like that-" the one Arour began, but was cut of,"Look this has nothing to do with you! And you," Rufus Scrimgor pointed at Harry, "We are going to take you to you-know-who's mansion."

Harry felt his heart sink. "Wait! I don't know who! Who are you talking about!?" Alana ignored Rufus.

"Um… he is the dark lord. How could you not know who he is?" the first Arour said.

"Oh, I remember I was in one of the books father gave me. Wait why are you taking some poor kid to his mansion against his will?"

"Look ask someone else we really need to go!" Scrimgoer said in an irritated voice, "Come here!" he dragged Harry to the middle of the hall where the appiration wards were de-activated.

"Now, hold on to me we're gonna do side by side appiration." Rufus said and grabbed his wrist. Harry, remembering his first side by side apparition was about to protest when he was once for sucked into the dark and suffocating void of appartion.

When they finally arrived Harry found himself in the ground once more.

Damn how he hated appration!

He stood up and stared at the giant mansion before him. It really fitted Voldemort. It had a dark and gothic look about it and some of the windows seemed to shine with a mysterious green light.

Harry shivered.

The wind, grey sky and tiny drops of rain did not help matters at all.

It looked like the Arours was just as freaked out as he was. "Well, better go knock or something…" said Rufus Scrimgeor in a strained voice.

The party walked towards the giant dark oak doors. Scrimgeor lifted his hand and knocked on the door he looked extremely uncomfortable.

They waited a few seconds until the doors opened with a unanimous creaking sound.

Damn was this whole house built to intimidate you? Then again Harry guessed it probably was.

"Oh, I see you brought Potter, Well just give him to me and get off my lord's property." Said a women with light brown hair and aqua eyes.

Rufus pushed Harry forward and stepped back. The women eyed him with a predatory look in her eyes. He flinched against his will.

"Well, come on in." She pulled him in and slammed the door behind them. "Now I'll take you to your new room. Follow me."

The women led Harry through numerous doors and corridors. He tried to memorize the way, but soon gave up. She finally stopped in front of a door made out if more dark wood. "Well, this is where you'll be staying." She pointed her wand and the door swung open.

Harry looked at the room. There were to giant rectangular windows, a bed and some bookshelves. It looked comfortable enough. Harry guessed that he would have liked it if it was not for the fact that everything was decorated in shades of either green, black or silver.

Harry jumped as the door behind him suddenly slammed close. He was trapped in the room. He turned around to find a want pointed straight at him.

"Well, well, well this is going to be so much fun!" said the an evil voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry looked at her. Now without her glamour on, she looked ridiculesly happy.

Well...damn...

**Thx for reading=)**

**Btw I was just being bored and I made this weird thing up!**

**Slytherin = House Evil**

**Ravenclaw = House Nerd**

**Gryffindor = House Idiot**

**Hufflepuff = House Wimp**

**xD right? =)**

**Ok, Thanks for reading and plz review! Btw did you like my OC? Well, she is not likeable, but she is not Mary Sue right?**

**And that is all that matters=)**

**Bye!**

**R&R**

**:D**


	5. A chapter with lots of Voldemort in it!

**Hello, I know...Long time no update! Sorry! My internet is acting up. I can access youtube, no other websites! I'm using Chrome. Anyone who can help? It is just on my laptop.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Harry stumbled backwards as Bellatrix gave an insane grin. "Hiehiehie…now where to begin?" she giggled.

Harry felt sick. Stupid, stupid ministry of course Voldemort was going to kill him! Hell, he did not even come to do the job himself, he just sent Bellatrix. "I see your precious master is not here… I guess he finally figured out that he could not kill me…" Harry taunted.

Bellatrix laughed. "He does'nt even know about this. It's just you and me… prepare to pay for every single year I had to spend in Azkaban!"

She slowly advanced forward. "If it hadn't been for you I would be a queen now."

"It's hardly my fault he decided to pick up a fight with a one year old and lose!"

"Crucio!" She gave a feral snarl as Harry was flung of his feat. He desperately did not want to scream but he could stop himself from giving an small whimper. Hell, it hurt.

Bellatrix kept the spell going. Finally Harry began screaming. No, he would not beg. He would not! Oh, why could she not just stop…

When the spell was finally lifted Harry was a small shivering wreck. He could taste the salty tang blood in his mouth. She lifted her wand once more. "No, stop not again…" But it was pointless.

"Oh, but we are only just beginning. We have so much time left…"

She lifted her wand again.

Harry slipped in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely relieved that Bellatrix had gone, but the pain was still there. That was all he could think about.

Pain.

Everything hurt so much. Something deep in his mind screamed at him to remember some kind of threat. But, what was it?

Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He could feel blood dripping into them. He made out the blurry room he was in. It was the still the same one Bellatrix had taken him to first.

Harry forced himself to get on his knees. He could see the sun coming up through the windows. How long had Bellatrix tortured him? Or how long had he been unconciouss?

He sort of crawled to the bathroom. When he came there he realized he had no idea how to heal himself. He grabbed a towel and tried to clear away some of the blood, but froze in shock when the towel came back completely blood red. Oh, hell!

Harry flinched as a house elf suddenly appeared next to him. It did not seem shocked at his state at all. Then again if you were Voldemort's elf most of the people you saw excluding Voldemort probably looked like this. It bowed low and said in a small shivering voice, "My lord requests your presence. He is also saying that you should note that you both is knowing it is not a request."

Voldemort and his bloody humour and perfect timing. "Um.."

"Yes, young master?"

"Could you tell him that I don't care and that I won't play this stupid game. So, he can just go and jump in a river for all I care!"

The elf looked shocked. Then it gave a quick nod and disappeared. Leaving Harry bleeding on the floor. Oh… the compassion of house elves.

Harry had absolutely no idea what to do now. Every time he moved it hurt. He gingerly touched one of his wounds. "Ow!" he snapped his finger away.

Just then the elf came back. "My lord says that if you do not come with me willingly I am to bring you forcefully. It is being your choice"

Harry stared in shock. Oh, no!

"Er…Could you maybe tell him that now is not a good time?" Harry began half-heartedly. Quick as a flash the elf raced towards him.

"Aargh! Leave me alone!" pain surged through his body.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and everything went dark.

888

Voldemort was having a good day so far. He had tortured some death eaters, but it could not be proved that he used unforgivables of course. He leaned back in his chair. He was sitting behind a elegant dark wood desk. And soon he would have Potter as his heir and then he would become Lord Slytherin and then he would gain access to a lot of powerful, ancient magic.

Soon the wizarding world would be shaped in his vision. Truth be told he was expecting more problems taking over the muggle world that the wizarding one, but overall in ten years' time he was sure that he'd have succeeded in not only Britain, but tens of other countries too.

Of course Potter was not going with his plan, but he did not really need him to co-opperate.

Voldemort smirked. Oh, he was going to have such a great time making the poor boy's life miserable.

Suddenly the elf he sent to fetch Potter against his will appeared with a bloody mess. (AN: haha pun.)

Voldemort stared then he realized that it must have been Bellatrix. He cursed inwardly. He had planned to keep to the law for a while, since the ministry would be sniffing aaround for any maltreatment of the boy and now Bellatrix did this?

Sigh.

He did not blame her. Not really. But, he'd torture her anyway.

888

Harry stared at Voldemort, who was elegantly seated behind a expensive looking desk and staring at him with amusement.

"Shame, Harry what on earth happened to you? Did you walk into a door or something? The doorways are quite low." Voldemort said looking at one of the three meter high doorways.

"No, one I found a magical portal in my cuboard and there was some evil unicorns behind it who attacked me." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Oh, It must have hurt so much. Should I aks Severus to help you? He must have some experiance with unicorns." Voldemort asked his voice laced with concern Harry knew to be fake.

"I'm being sarcastic you idiot!" Harry automatically replied before realizing he called Voldemort a idiot.

"Now, Harry it's mean to call people names. You should apolligise." Voldemort smirked.

"Shut up."

"Well, we'll have to look at language won' we? Anyway I'll just tell that elf to take you to Snape then. We'll continue this conversation later." Voldemort snapped his fingers and the elf grabbed him again. "No! You-" Harry was cut of by the horrible feeling of apparating.

888

Snape looked at Harry, but he said nothing.

"Um..Snape?" Harry coughed.

"What the hell happened to you, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Bellatrix. See, Voldemort broke the law and he can't keep me here anymore. Ha!" Harry just realized it. He found he could half smile through all the pain.

"As usual you think nothing through, Potter! Do you think the Dark Lord will just let you go?" Snape snapped. (AN: Could't help it.)

"No...but you have to tell the order!" Harry realized Snape was his only chance. he was doomed.

"I am not necisarily on your side."Snape said, "Now drink this."

"What!?" Harry fully registered what he said and did a very Gryffindor thing. He flung himself in his injured state right at Snape.

"Argh, get off!" Snape pushed Harry away. Straight into a rak of potions.

Fragile glass bottles smashed and colourfull liquids drenched Harry. Then suddenlly he was in much worse pain. And then it was gone. He was very sleepy.

Purple smoke filled the potions lab.

Snape cursed.

888

Harry woke up. His throaght was parched.

He gave a dry cough. He blinked twice. In front of him there was someone. His vision cleared to reveal the person he least wanted to see right now. "Hello, Harry you seem to be a bit accident prone don't you?" Voldemort asked silkily.

"No! You...How dare...I hate you." Harry stated.

"I know. It hurts me deeply." Voldemort did not look hurt.

"Well...Why are you here?!" Harry asked in a irritated voice.

"I put some spells on you to alert me when you finally wake up. You have been assleep for exactly two days." Voldemort said.

"Oh. That long? Really? I mean...never mind." Harry said.

"Yes, your silly antics cost me that entire batch of potions. You can be glad your actually alive." Voldemort continued.

"Oh, sorry. I mean no! I have no problem with destroying your stuff!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, you should, I am after all your legal guardian." Voldemort smirked.

"You're a horrible gaurdian. I was almost killed. Oh, yea you'll loose custody of me if the ministry hears about this. Ha! You sucker!" Harry realized how silly that sounded and a hysterical giggle escaped his mouth.

"But, they won't hear about this will they?" Voldemort asked in a soft voice.

"They will. You can't stop me." Harry said.

"Well, Harry if I'm not your guardian anymore I might not keep this mudblood alive, she is your friend isn't she? My little favour for you." Voldmort flicked his wand and a familiar bushy haired witch appeared in the room. She seemed well enough.

"Hermione!" Harry tried to shout, but his voice came out sounding pathetic.

"Well, dear Harry if I'm not your guardian anymore I might stop doing you this little favour by keeping her alive won't I?" Voldemort asked.

Harry was frozen "Let her go! She has done nothing wrong. Don't hurt her because of me. Please..."

"But, she is a mudblood so if she has no conection to you, then why would I keep her alive?" asked Voldemort, obviously enjoying this.

Harry was silent.

"See, Harry you might want to make sure I stay your gaurdian or she might also have some accidents." The dark wizard said, smirking. Voldemort waved his wand and Hermione dissappeared.

There was a brief silence until Harry finally breathed,"Great. I'm dead. You can do absolutly anything to me."

"Well done, Harry! I can do anything I want to you and no one will ever know. Unless you want your bushy haired friend to die. " Voldemort said.

"So, you can just torture me everyday and..." Harry trailed off. This had to be a nightmare.

"You think that lowly of me? Of course I won't do something like that."Voldemort said,"Except of course if you deserve it...but you'll follow all the ruled I think. Especially if your friend's life is on the line."

Harry stared.

"So, the basic rules is that you won't leave the house. You will always listen to me or my Death Eaters. And you will not tell the ministry anything that might cause them to give custody of you back to Dubledore. Understand?" Voldemort asked.

"Dumbledore was my gaurdian?!" Harry exclaimed.

"You did'nt even know that? Well, I thought Lucias was over exagerting when he said you were incredibly stupid. Seems like I was wrong. Now, I'm still waiting for a awnser." Voldemort said.

"Yes, I understand your bloody rules." Harry snapped.

"Language. You will be respectful or your mudblood friend gets it." Voldemort said icily.

"Yes." Harry muttered.

Voldemort looked like he might say somethiing more, but then decided to leave it. Harry flinched as the dark wizard disaparated with a loud clap.

Seems like Voldemort could apparate in his own house. Harry leaned back. How did this happen... And did Dumbledore really leave him at the Dursleys? Well, rather the Dursleys that Voldemort.

**Thanks for reading!**

**After typing this my fingers were bleeding and the doctor said that I could have died. I had to stay in the hospital for three weeks. **

**After all that...**

**You can at least leave a review...**

**(Haha just joking, but review anyway please!)**


	6. Snappy Snape saves the day!

**Hello, me again!**

**My OC is in this chapter, please review and tell me what you think of her?**

After a few days Harry was taken back to his room and was allowed in certain parts of the mansion, but it was basically a hide and seek with the Death Eaters. Most of them were smart enough to know not to do permenant damage, but the cruciatus curse did not leave any obvious marks did it?

Further Harry was worried about Hermione. What happened to her? Was she ok? Was she also being tortured?

The only good thing was that he did not see Voldemort again. Harry found that he enjoyed being in the lush, green wood surrounding the mansion.

It seemed safe and private somehow. And he refound his old talent for climbing trees. If you climbed one of the trees at the edge of the woods you could see anyone entering or leaving the property.

Harry carefully balanced himself on the tree trunk and narrowed his eyes. Someone was striding towards the forest. He blinked, then groaned. Oh no...

"Why are you in a tree?" Alana Waters-Fisher asked.

"Hiding from people like you." Harry awnsered.

"You're Harry Potter right? The poor sod the dark lord decided to adopt?"

"Yep, thats me."

"Oh, well great. So, in the next few days I'm staying here my only company will be you."

"Great." Harry aggreed. "Why are you even here?"

"My father is actually the leader of the american branch of the Death Eaters, if you have to know. He is really high up." The snobbish girl said.

"You must be so proud." Harry said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm does not hurt me since I find tht something to be proud of and think you should be ashamed for having auror parents."

"Leave my parents alone!" Harry snarled.

"Then leave mine alone!"

"Fine and while your at it leave me alone to!"

"You came over to me! And why are you here? I mean your father here?" Harry asked.

"Well, my father is also high up in the American ministry, so he's here as a ambasador to every one else, but I'm here to attend the annual Winter Ball. Where only the best of the best gets invited to." She finished smirking.

"Oh, that is great. I would just love to stand around some silly ball, talking to boring grown ups and being on best behaviour." Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey, I think you have to go anyway, being the Dark Lord's heir and everything. He did reach the top hundred most powerful wizards in the world list." She said.

Harry groaned. "He will then probably make me go just to make me misrable." Harry said,"Oh joy."

"You look miserable enough though." Alana said, staring at Harry.

"I don't look misrable." Harry said more out of wanting to disaggree with her that really thinking so.

"Um...you are thinner and more wimpy looking than when I last saw you. If that is even possible I might add. You are either a zombie or you need sleep. And your shivering." She listed.

"Yes, good bye!" Harry said falling out of the tree and landing awkwardly.

"See you I hope not." Alana called. Harry found that he strangely was glad to have someone to disaggree with who could not curse him into oblivion.

888

Harry was curled up on one of the soft, fluffy couched, drinking his eleventh cup of coffee that day. He found that even though he might be addicted, coffee was a great way to relieve stress and it helped with the sleepless nights. Without it he would probably not be able to even stay on his feet.

It might be an unhealthy amount to drink each day, but living with Voldemort was also unhealthy and if coffee was the thing that was going to kill him he would drink it anyway just for irony's sake.

He took a sip of the warm drink. He had not even eated anything today and he had a cold, but that was to be expected between the horrible drafty old mansion, death eathers playing Harry Hunting Extreme and being worried sick for Hermione.

Harry's eyes caught the glint of a mirror hanging against the wall. He had decided to avoid mirror as far as he could because he was sure that right now he was not a pretty sight. Judging by what the Alana girl had told him he looked like a zombie who drank to much coffee.

Harry also realized that he was getting cynical. He shivered. Maybe the weather or maybe his body's reaction to to many crucio's. He decided to look in the mirror anyway.

Maybe he was not cynical, just realisistic, since he looked horrible. He was thin and pale with shadows under the eyes. And he was shivering and coughing and he really just looked like a mess. He took another sip of coffee.

That was one of the only good thing about living with Voldemort. He could get just about anything by asking the house elves.

Turns out Alana was right. He was going to be forced to go to this ball. A house elf told him. Lucuis Malfoy would come get him and take him to where it was to be held. This, Harry realized to his great surprise, was Hogwarts.

At least one bit of light in his life, but Voldemort would probably find a way to make sure it was a awful experiance anyway.

Harry really was getting cynical or realistic more likely.

888

Harry woke up that morning with a head ache. It could be Voldemort or it could be coffee depravation. Though the awnser for both was to go drink some coffee.

"Snippy." Harry moaned,"Bring me some coffee, please."

"Right, away master." The elf said and disapparated.

Luckily the elf brought his coffee quickly. Harry closed his eyes and took a sip. He could already feel the head ache fading away.

Suddenly his door was blasted open. "Come here!" Bellatrix giggled and grabbed him.

"Aargh, lemme go!" Harry snarled, but she was already dragging him towards the part of the mansion he was not allowed in.

He was flung into a very familiar office. "Why am I here?" Harry asked.

A man with dark hair, and bluish-purplish eyes smirked at him. "You must be Harry Potter? The boy I just found a way to kill while still letting Voldemort have the title of Lord Slytherin."

Oh dear.

"Oh...How are you going to do that?" Harry asked, trying to think a way out of this.

"Well, easy your father had a feud with Severus Snape right? So, the feud now passes down to you. So, Snape can kill you and the Slytherin Law would take it as fair, so the Dark Lord could still have the title of Lord Slytherin. Oh I'm Dravin Waters-Fisher by the way." Draven said.

Well, that name sounded familiar. Alana's dad.

"So...um where is Snape?" Harry asked.

"He needed to tell the Dark Lord something urgent before he killed you. He seemed quite panicked about it too." Dravin said thoughfully.

Harry though about jumping him, but decided against it.

The minutes ticked by. Then suddenly Snape, stormed in and anounced. "In light of the information I suplied the Dark Lord has decided not to kill Potter, yet"

Everyone was shocked. "But..." Bellatrix sounded like a little girl who lost a toy.

Then Snape grabbed Harry and pushed him outside of the office. "What the hell is going on Snape?" Harry whispered.

"Look, Potter you can be glad I saved you misreble life. Now," He flung Harry bakc into his room. "The Dark Lord wants to check something and then see you. Here is a little advice, be cooperative when you se him, okay?"

Then Snape slammed the door shut.

**Ok, what did you think of that? Also does anyone think I should do a Alana/Harry? In the far future, 'cause I didn't intend to and I'm scared that if I do I'll fall into the Mary Sue trap. Right now she is just my snobbish OC who I like to write almost as much as Voldemort.**

**Next chapter has Voldmort in it! *everyone cheers* Yay, Voldemort!**

**Thx Esrelda Snape for reviewing and following and faving! U r epic!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**=D**


	7. What? I have to give up coffee?

**Hello, again!**

**Thx to Esrelda Snape for reviewing again! The rest of you should follow her great example! **

Harry was not sure how much time passed before the door to his room was flung open once again. "Follow me." Lucuis Malfoy said coldly.

"Fine." Harry muttered seeing no way out of this. Like he expected he was led to Voldemort's dark lord was elegantly seated behind his desk.

"Hello, again Harry. Sit. Leave Lucuis." Voldemort said, staring at Harry.

Harry hesitantly sat down, glaring at Voldemort. The dark wizard lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Hey, what-" Harry was cut off as Voldemort's spell hit him right in the chest.

888

Harry blearily opened his eyes. He was still in the same chair in Voldemort's office. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Voldemorts said, he seemed annoyed at something.

"What did you do to me!" Harry snarled angrily.

"Oh, relax I simply tested Snape's theory, which to my great displeasure turned out to be right." Voldemort said.

"What theory? What did the slimy git tell you!?" Harry snapped.

"Slimy git? That is a bit mean since you owe your life to him." Voldemort said,"And, no I won't tell you the information he supplied me with."

"What? So, are you not going to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Kill you? Of course not. Who would do something like that and it is against the law." Voldemort said and Harry could detect the undertone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Right, so this information caused you to not want to kill me?" Harry asked a little disbelievingly.

"Yes..." The dark wizard said thoughfully,"What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Was all Harry could manage.

Voldemort sighed. "You look awful, Harry. Why?"

"Well, you, Death Eaters, coffee, not eating, stress and to many crucio's" Harry said irritadedly.

"Any reason for not eating?"

"Well, you. And stress and crucio's and tiredness and depression, but mostly you." Harry finished.

"Well, you will eat more and stop drinking coffee." He stared at Harry,"And go outside more you are horribly pale."

"You can not just tell me what to do!" Harry glared at Voldemort.

"Actually I can I am your legal and magical guardian. In fact it is my job to look after you and I would not say that telling to to eat something and to stop drinking coffee is unfair or wrong is it?" Voldemort said in a reasonable voice.

"It..it's not! It is your fault! You make my life horribke and then you say I have to do all this and that as if it is my fault! I won't do anything you say! Never!" Harry shouted.

"You won't? Really? What about your mudblood friend, Harry?" Voldemort said, smiling evilly.

"I...fine!" Harry half hissed.

"Hmm...no, I'm not sure you will, so you can join the rest of the household for breakfast and dinner. I will be there most of the time, so don't think about ditching it. And I'll forbid the house elves to let you have any more coffee. It is really bad for health, Harry you should read it up." Voldemort stated.

"What? I am not going to eat with you and your Death Eaters every day! And bad for health? Really? Being in a ten mile raduis of you is bad for health!" Harry snarled.

"Really, Harry? Are you going to disobey me, not matter the conceqeunces?" Voldermort asked innocently.

"...no." Harry said realizeing he had no choice.

"I thought so." Voldemort replied,"Oh, and don't think that I'm above cursing you. Just becuase it is in my best inetrests to keep you alive does not mean I won't curse you or tell me Death Eaters to stop using the Cruciatus Curse on you. It leaves no permanent maarks does it?"

Voldemort lifted his wand and aimed it at Harry. "Crucio." He said.

Harry screamed in pain. He was gasping for breath and wiping tears from his face when it finally stopped. "Remember Harry." Voldemort whispered.

Then turned around and sweeped out of the room in all his dark glory.

888

When Harry finally recovered from Voldemort's Crucio he sneaked back to his room. Hell, he hated Voldemort.

When he reached his room he curled up on the bed and fell fast assleep. Probably an after effect of the Cruiciatus Curse.

Harry was roughly woken by someone shaking him awake. "Potter! Wake up!" The very annoyed voice of Lucuis Malfoy hissed.

"Mmrrgg...what, Ron?" Harry mumbled, then realized who he was talking to. "Aargh, get away!"

"Believe me I take no pleasure in being close to you. No get up. There is still that ball you are required to attend." Malfoy said, throwing him some robes, "Put those on I'll wait outside."

"Right..." Harry said, still confused from just waking up.

The clothes he was supposed to wear was, no surprise, knowing Voldemort dark green and silver. It all looked very exepnsive and sofisticated. But, it was still Slytherin colours. Harry cursed.

When Harry was finished he briefly debated to let Malfoy wait outside a little longer, but decided against it. "Finally." Lucuis sighed,"This way."

Harry was lead to a room with a giant, eleboratly decorated fireplace in the middle of it. There was a small group of people in the room. He immediatly saw Voldemort, but he also regocnized some other Death Eaters including Dravin Waters-Fisher. And next to him was Alana.

Great.

"Before we go I want everyone to know, that yoo will not make a mess of this. If you do I will be most displeased with you and most of you know what happens to people who I am displeased with." Voldemort anouced coldly.

That was probably all you needed to say of you are a dark lord.

"Now, everyone take a pinch of floo powder and walk into the fire. It will aoutomatically take you to Hogwarts Castle." The dark lord said before stepping back and walking over to where Harry and Malfoy was standing.

"Hello Harry." Voldemort said icily."All I have to say to you is that if something goes wrong tonight your little friend is dead. Understand?"

Harry gulped. "Yes."

"Good." Voldemort said and turned away.

"Right, Potter your date will be miss Waters-Fisher. Her name is Alana." Malfoy said pushing Harry towards a familiar girl. "No." Harry groaned,"No how?"

"I am just as happy as you about this." Alana said.

"I knew Voldemort was not finished with me." Harry muttered.

"My father must have irritated the dark lord." She said.

"Shush. Both of you." Malfoy hissed,"You will act civil towards each other tonight. Now go throught the fire. Alana first."

The girl stormed forward and flung the floo dust into the fire. She barely waited for the flames to turn green before she raced into them.

Harry hesitantly walked forward and took a pinch of floo dust and tossed it into the flames. He closed his eyes. This was going to be hell.

Then he stepped into the green fire.

**Poor Harry!**

**Alana: Poor him? You should feel sorry for me!**

**Harry: What? I have a horrible life thanks to The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This!**

**Alana: How could you do this to me? I'm your OC!**

**Voldemort: *storms in* Yes! The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This is a horrible author! I wanted to kill Harry! *cries* Why did you do this?!**

**Me: Guys, guys, guys calm down! Well, actually I don't have reason for you to calm down, 'cept I'M DA AUTHOR OF THIS FANFIC YOU CHARACTERS HAVE TO DO AS I SAY!**

***Silence***

**Me: Um...Ok, guys remember what we practiced? 1,2...3!**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Ball

**Hi!**

**Here's da next chapter!**

Harry really hated flooing. When he arrived at Hogwarts he was voilently thrown out of the giant bonfire made in the middle of the hall. "Aargh..." He mumbled.

His mood was worsened when he saw that Alana had made it easily and was now looking down at him with a annoyed expression on her face.

"I am stuck with you for the rest of the night...why me?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Harry muttered, brushing the ash of his robes.

He stood up, and for a moment he was amazed. The Great Hall was decorated with thousands of tiny glowing orbs off light, gently floating around. There was a dance floor in the middle made out of ice, and Harry could make out intrecate patterns ingraved in the ice.

Smaller tables stood around the dance floor and where the teachers usually sat there was a giant stage with some musicains on.

"So..lets go sit and get something to eat. I'm not dancing with you." Alana said, and without waiting for a awnser walked over to one of the tables. Harry had no choice, but to follow.

The menus worked like the Yule Ball's, but Harry was not really hungry, and neither was Alana , so they just sat in a awkward silence.

"Harry, how good to see you again." A rough voice exclaimed. Harry grimaced as he saw Rufus Scrimgeor, closely followed by Fudge.

"Hi." He decided the law would not be on his side if he hexed both of them into oblivion right now.

"So, how is it going?" Fudge asked, studying Harry closely.

"Take a wild guess." Harry grumbled.

"Wait, you mean he is abusing you?" Fudge sounded ridiculusly relieved,"So, we can take you away?"

"I wish. Why do you care anyway?" Harry did not care that he was being rude.

"Well...you see the wizarding world is kinda shocked that you-know-who just got you like that and they expect the ministry to do something, but we really can't, you see. So, we were wondering...could you maybe find something on him?" Fudge asked hopefully.

Harry sighed. "Right, of course you would not care how unfair this is to me, just what the wizarding world thinks."

Fudge looked a little shocked. "Oh, no I did'nt mean it like that. Of course not-"

"Oh, shut up." Harry growled and got up, leaving Alana behind. He could not care less what the minister thought of him.

He stormed to the other side of the hall, muttering darkly. He then found himself a nice shadowy place, that was out of the way and where no one would hopefulle see him.

He spent around an hour and a half there skulkung around, being bored, when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "You're Harry Potter right?"

He turned around. "Yea. Why?"

"I'm Reana Fley, the top student at Hogwarts, since Hermione Granger disspareared. Ron Weasley asked me to give you this." She held out a letter, "Anyway I need to go, so see you!"

Harry muttered his thanks and ripped the letter open. Inside he found that it was much bigger that it looked. He could see his invisiblity cloak, and some kind of mirror, the same sort Siruis had given him. "Yes!" he muttered.

Harry retreated deeper into the shadows and tok the letter out.

_Dear Harry_

_Hey, mate it's me Ron. I don't know-_

Harry froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Leave me alone, can't you see I'm reading something private!?" He hissed turning around, then stopped.

"Harry, don't you remember? You are only allowed mail that went through the security at the manor. That could be dangerous, and we would'nt want you getting hurt would we?" Before Harry could react Voldemort has already grabbed the letter and package out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" He snarled and made a grab for it,"You have no right to take my stuff!"

"Oh, but actually I do, Harry. As your guardian it is my duty to make sure that no harm befalls you and like I said that could be dangerous." The dark wizard smirked.

"That is mine and you know it is not dangerous, and I know even it it was you would nt give it back!" Harry growled.

Voldemort leaned closer to him and whispered in parseltongue, "We both know that I can take it and you can do nothing about it, I can even burn your blood traitor of a father's cloak...can't I? In fact I might..."

Before Voldemort could move back, Harry hurled himself at the dark wizard. "Don't you ever insult me father again!" He shouted.

Voldemort had no time to react as Harry smashed into him, causing them both to loose theor balance.

Voldemort' hand went instinctivly to his wand and he cast the first spell that came to mind. A sickly yellow spell hit Harry and flung him across the room until he slammed into the far wall, not moving.

Voldemort cursed. That went wrong.

Everyone stopped talking, eating or dancing and stared at Harry's now motionless form and Voldemort who had is wand still lifted. Then Scrimgeor shouted, "Get him!"

Two Dozen Aurors stormed towards Voldemort, who realized it was time to begin his own planned attack even though they had lost the element of surprise. "Attack!" He shouted, and the hidden Death Eaters leaped from their places and began attackig the guests.

He peered throught the mass of fighting or running wizards. Of all the people he accidently could have turned into one of his horcruxes it had to be Potter.

And now his precious horcrux was trapped unconcious in a fight, even though Voldemort himself had came to take him away from where the battle would take place.

Two arours atacked him, but he used a explosive spell to blast them both away. Voldemort pulled his cloak around him, wandlessly activating the camoflouge spell he has cast on it earlier. He then quickly slipped throught the fighting wizards like a shadow, until he finds the place where Harry used to be.

Voldemort almost let out a hiss of frustration. Where was the boy now?

Suddenly a electric blue spell skidded past his shoulder. Voldemort spinned around to see Dumbledore behind him, holding Harry's limp body.

"Well, Dumbledore, how nice to see you here. I wondered where you were?" He hissed.

"I can unfortunatly not say the same to you, Tom." Dumbledore said gravevly, never breaking eye contact with Voldemort.

"Give back what is mine, Dumbledore!" The red eyed wizard snarled.

"Yours, Tom? I don't think so...Who is the one he looks up to? Who is the one that he asks for advice? Who does he trust and would follow anywhere? Definatly not you, Tom" Dumbledore said evenly.

"He's mine! My horcrux, Dumbledore! Mine!" Voldemort spat.

"That, dear Tom, is where you are wrong, He is your horcrux, but your horcrux belongs to me." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like mad.

Voldemort lunged forward, already apparating, as he grabbed Harry's wrist." He had just enough time to see a look of horror cross Dumbledore's face before everything turned to a blur.

Luckily the wards held Dumbledore out or else he would have apparated with them.

Voldemort cursed and wished that what Dumbledore had said had not been so true.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pppppppppppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!**


End file.
